


Your name?My name. Our name.

by Geekyelvenchick



Category: The Magnificent Seven (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, F/M, Genderbending, Humor, Marriage Proposal, Multi, Other, Vas is not amused by Josh talkin too much, mag 7 week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2019-01-04 11:51:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12168333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geekyelvenchick/pseuds/Geekyelvenchick
Summary: My first work to these two beautiful dorks. in honor of Mag7 week and the proposal prompt





	Your name?My name. Our name.

Snap. The breaking of a twig,or was it a branch, Drew Josh’s attention from her map. Eyes falling on her companion across the flames. “So I am thinking, we cross through Volcano springs instead on the way back. Have yet to piss anyone from there off”Her statement came with a soft chuckle of glee.The Man gave a grunt in response to her statement as he placed wood into the fire,”Vas,I said..C'mon. They have yet to meet Joshua Faraday at the table.”She smirked,the fire catching her features for the other to see clearly. The odd couple,as you would, have been traveling together since the Rose Creek battle. Vasquez needing time on the road and Joslyn had volunteered,insisted to tag along. Now here they sat,under the stars near some rocks. Home,as they both come to thought.

The Spanish man did not respond to the woman's statement about herself. He was lost,utterly lost in her features illuminated by the fire's light. Pale skin,almost yellow with the glow,green eyes shining as she spoke to him. He paused on her lips, those lips. He has kissed them. God only know how much with the past few days,weeks? Their first kiss lingered in his mind no matter how much the pair had to drink at the time. Now however,he grew fearful, the fear she would be stuffed out at the next card table lingered within him since she survived that blast. Since he found her his thoughts were on her last by another,”Guerita I..”He started to speak but was cut short by a loud laugh,why was she laughing. Had he missed a joke? No No he must not have there was no look on her that read he had.

 

““The look on mens faces when they hear Joshua Faraday and find me attached to it.”He heard her say to him before she let out a sigh. He had not been in his mind for to long then that was good.”Guera? How come your mother calls you as such?”His voice was calm,despite his feelings about her wanting to get them blown to hell. He watched her face now closely,her expression changing,mouth opening a few times. He was worried he’d have to change the topic before she answered him.

“Joslyn.”The soft response came finally, his eyes lighting up as he heard her honest response.”She called me Joslyn. Its,its a bit weird hearing it now after so long. Faraday has always been my name.”She admits as her eyes met his. Joslyn? So, that was her name. And as he thought he must have asked aloud,or at least his mind did,why she had picked Joshua. He watched her poke the fire as she spoke”I picked Joshua. Because it's close to my name. I was on the run for a bit. Posing as a man worked till I got bored,”She had paused to collect her thoughts,”Stickin’ with Josh Faraday makes people fear me.”She said,it was almost in a sad tone.

”Then again that is how most of our group works. Mexican outlaw, angel of death? Hell Billy doesn't even need a title to-”Josh had started on her rant,not noticing said Mexican outlaw cross over to her. The woman only jumped when a hand covered her mouth.

“Carajo! Peudo hablar una palabra?”A husky voice asked as the man lowered himself besides his companion.”If I may say a few words,Guera?”

Vasquez didn’t wait for Josh to gave a response before starting,”Joshua Faraday,Joslyn Faraday. They are just names. Much like my own,in which is not only just Vasquez.”Watching the other's expression turn to a questioning one he continued,”Then again if you want to change that last nave of yours,hermosa, I may be able to assist you.”He concluded as he removed his hand,leaving his thumb and fore finger on her chin.

“I..Change it how? And what do ya mean Vasquez ain’t your only name?”Josh was quick with her questioning of the man. What was he saying? Or even yet,why was he acting like this.”Is Vasquez your first or last name amigo?”Pausing to knit her brows together.”Also what did ya say when you interrupted my speech?”She then demands,only to hear him chuckle

“Only you could partially ruin a marriage proposal. And I said you talk too much”He responded before leaving the woman to puzzle through the statement. He then sighed as she shrugged

“Guerita,why take a meaningless name to replace your own?Huh? Why not take mine?”He asked looking into her eyes a s she realized what he was meaning.”I don’t have much to offer,and we will be on the run but. You already knew of that or you would not-”

It was Vasquez to be cut off this time when Joslyn crashed her lips into his own with a force that toppled them both over.”Now it is you who are talking too much”She said once they parted lips,pulling his accent out of her pocket,one she liked to mock him with.

“Joslyn Vasquez,Joshua Vasquez. Ya know. I quite like the sound of that.”


End file.
